The purpose of this Phase II study is to study the effectiveness, side effects & maximum tolerated dose of the drug Paclitaxel (Taxol) in treating patients with recurrent malignant glioma. All patients will be premedicated prior to Taxol infusion using the drugs Dexamethasone, Diphenhydramine & Ranitidine or Cimetidine prior to treatment. The objective of the pharmacokinetics studies will be to determine the concentration of paclitaxel achieved after a 3-hour infusion once every 3 weeks until documented tumor progression or total of 12 infusions.